In recent years, there are provided receiver apparatuses capable of not only receiving AV content transmitted via digital broadcasting signals but also receiving applications and VOD (Video On Demand) content distributed via the Internet (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-66556